conquerors_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Keffy Palazzo/Sealion
Yo, I am currently feelin pretty 'coo right now, so I decided to write this as I was in a good mood. Also.. A CHAP THAT AINT SHORT AS 'ELL! *Woopwoop* Operation Sealion 15th, September, 1940. ---- The Germans had captured the entirety of France, and caused the few remaining French forces to join the Axis. And now they were going for the capture of Britain. Irving Perrim was the commander of a large part of the British navy, and was to prevent any Germans from landing onto the coast. They had absolutely no idea of the German navy, they could be minuscule, or double the size of Britain's. But nonetheless, London was to be safe, Plymouth was to be safe, Bristol was to be safe. Not a single soldier was to land. Any chance of turning the defense into an offensive was low, the Germans having spent most of their forces to guard the coast. The first wave of Germans had pushed forward, subs, destroyers, and cruisers. No battleships though, not yet, at least. No ships were sunk yet, while only few troops had managed to load into carriers and properly start moving forward. A second wave of naval forces appeared, surrounding the southern destroyers. The Germans were quickly meeting heavy resistance, with the Royal Navy managing to sink a sub and a destroyer, while zero British ships were sunk. As the RAF also began bombing ships and strafing troops trying to get to the sea. Two more subs were sunk, as the Germans had slowly realized that even keeping a single ship floating by the end of the day would be nigh-impossible, let alone landing a man on British shores. The second wave had begun its assault, carriers, subs, and battleships. The third wave came already, the Germans releasing as many ships as they could without endangering the coast, as a large army of carriers and battleships began heading to the coasts near London. The chance of the Germans landing became an actual possibility, as the sheer amount of carriers was huge, and they were loaded with tanks, APCs, infantry, anything. And they had not a single thing to keep them from landing, but the few infantry divisions positioned on shore. But the British fought on nonetheless. If they could just hold out a little longer, the Germans would be convinced the assault, if pushed to the chance of success, would still leave Germany worse than it had started. The germans had eventually released almost half of the entire German navy, and not a soul was even turning, let alone retreating. They were determined as all hell to take Britain. The Germans had just barely missed their main opportunity at landing, as the huge army of carriers had begun to lose cohesion as the combined effort of the naval forces, and the men defending the shores, pushed them back. Irving had suddenly realized what the German plan originally was. They were to send every carrier to London, while the naval forces at the southwest were to catch the main forces in a huge pincer. The only thing preventing it was the destroyers and cruisers clogging the forces there from meeting up with the other half. If they hadn't been held back, the Royal Navy might have actually been wiped out. Irving was surprised at how effective that would have been, and was lucky he had sent forces to the south to scout for German ships. The German Navy finally began crumbling, the damaged war-ships sinking as a few bits more of pressure was applied to them. The south was under control, the originally huge number of ships having been heavily ineffective, having to pass through the shallow coastal waters, only to be ambushed by destroyers. Only two single German ships remained mostly unharmed, but were already pulling back, as the message was now clear, the Germans no longer wished to attempt a landing operation on Britain, not yet, at least. In just one day, the massive German navy was dealt a huge blow by the British, losing almost half of their navy, and thousands of men drowning after their carrier exploded, or their blood painting the sea. Category:Blog posts